General's Daughter: Kyosaki Marian, A Midnight Killing Exorcist
by AnimeFreak019
Summary: A/N:(my second story Cross is married and has KIDS)Kyosaki is a badass Midnigh Killing exorcist that lives in Japan killing evil and akuma that comes her way. But what happens when Four exorcist from The Black Order gose to Japan to find some exorcist. Couples: AllenXOc, LaviXOc, KandaXOc, CrossXOc, LenaleeXOc
1. Prolunge

**Prologue: Meeting Kyosaki Marian: The Exorcists**

Name: Kyosaki Marian

Age:16-19

Height: 170cm(5"7)

Weight: 49kg(108lbs)

Status: Alive

Gender: Female

Blood Type: AB

Home Country: Japan

Affiliation: Black Order(Asian Branch)

Occupation: Exorcist

**Innocence**

Mikadzuki, Ketsueki Tsuki

Type: Iron/Swords, Guns

Equipment/Swords, Guns

**Appearance**: Kyosaki is a young women average height especially in terms of her large breasts, has Crimson red hair like Cross tied in a high ponytail bangs covering her left eye, wears a ninja assassin outfit to hide her gender wears a mask to cover her face. Wears a weapon holster on both of her legs, two twins swords strap to her back

**Personality**: Kyosaki is cold, stoic, arrogant person. Shows feeling to her friends and family, hates when people touches her swords or any weapon of hers. Hates when her older brother Kazane tells her to trys on a skirts or dresses and have fantasy of her in them. Very protective of her three younger brothers. Loves killing evil and Akuma's,

**Personal Statistics;**

**Education:** 5

**Affinity: **4

**Battle Ability:** 5

**Mental: 4**

**Flexibility: **5

**Sixth Sense: **6

**History**: Kyosaki when she was younger she was always a sweet, kind, caring, friendly girl, when her childhood friend Ami was 5 she got killed by an a Akuma right in front of Kyosaki when she was 5. Kyosaki promised her that she wonder protect Ami with her live. Kyosaki started train with her older brother to protect herself and ours that she cares for. Started killing every evil and Akuma in her town.

**History Outline**:

Age 5: Her best friend killed by a Akuma

Age 7: Training with weapons and fighting style

Age 9: Kills evil and Akuma's in her town

Age 10: Found out she was a Exorcist

Age 17: Works for the Black Order


	2. Chapter 1: The Midnight Killer

Chapter 1: The Midnight Killer

In Komui office Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda are standing there waiting for Komui to tell them about their mission.

"It seem that we got a other letter from Cross" Komui told them.

"What's dose it say?" Allen asked.

"It says that there is a other exorcists in Edo Japan, Cross want you four to bring that exorcists here to the Black Order" Komui explain to them.

"Dose this exorcist have a name?" Kanda asked.

"Goes by Midnight Killer, Death Assassin but no real name" Komui said.

"This person sounds scary" Lenalee said.

"Cross also said that the exorcist started killing at a early age at the age of 5" Komui told them.

"So we are going to Japan to find a Midnight psycho assassin killer exorcists" Lavi explain.

"Well if you put that way yes I guess good luck fining him!" Komui said while sending them off. The train ride was long, quite. They reached Japan at nightfall.

"We need to find a place to stay before the Midnight Killer comes and kills us!" Lavi said scared.

"Yeah right how can you get scared of one little exorcists" Kanda said with smirk.

"This town seem really quite do people ever live here?" Lenalee asked them. "Oh people hide here because of.." "Because of the Midnight Killer! Right that's why they are hide from right old man!?" Lavi asked him.

"Oh no the Midnight Killer is the savor of our little town, helps the poor, homeless, elder, and the children love the Midnight Killer" the old man said. A dark shadow leaps over the exorcist and attacks the old man.

"Are you insane!" Lenalee, Lavi, Allen yell at the figure.

"It's funny for a old man like you to know so much about me yet I never seen you face in this town" Midnight Killer said.

"I..I" before the old man could finish the Midnight Killer cut the him in half. The other exorcists were shocked when the Midnight Killer killed the old man, they look over to the old man body it vanish.

"Stupid Akuma" the Midnight Killer said. Stands up face the others they sees a medium-height person in a ninja assassin outfit, Bloody red hair like Cross, mask to cover his/her face, twins swords strap to his/her back, looks up and sees Cross Timcanpy on the young boy's head, Timcanpy fly's to him/her.

"It been a while Timcanpy" the Midnight Night said rubbing his cheek.

"What?! How!?" Allen exclaimed. A medium-age came running and yelling a name, "Kyosaki!" Midnight killer got pissed.

"Kyosaki it time to come home" she said looks up and see people" "oh hello my name is Miyuri Marian you must be the exorcists from the Black Order?" Miyuri asked.

"Yes we are I'm Lenalee Lee, and this Yu Kanda, Allen Walker and Lavi" Lenalee said. "Yu Kanda your Japanese; it pleased to meet you all" Miyuri said. She ask them to follow her to her home.

"Nii-San" 3 little kids run up to Kyosaki. They tackle Kyosaki to the ground. Miyuri put out snacks and drinks for the guests. Kyosaki glare at them and walks out of the room to the little boys.

"I'm sorry for Kyosaki" Miyuri said.

"Oh no it fine if your son doesn't like exorcists" Lenalee said. Miyuri looked at her and started laughing.

"Um what's funny?" Lavi asked her.

"Oh pardon me but Kyosaki is not my son she my daughter" Miyuri said.

"YOUR DAUGHTER!?" they exclaimed.

"Yes Kyosaki is a girl I'm sorry for her cold, stoic, arrogant attitude" Miyuri said.

"Heh just like Kanda hey Kanda she is a perfect match for you" Lavi joked. He ignore him, they ask why is she dressed like a ninja assassin, and stuff.

"Um Miss Miyuri how come your last name is Marian?" Allen asked.

"Oh because Cross Marian is my husband " Miyuri said. Allen spit his drink after hearing that.

"You're my master wife?" Allen asked. Kyosaki was shocked to hear that the short boy with white hair is her father apprentice, Kyosaki got up and run up to Allen and holds her sword near his neck, grabbing his collar.

"You're his apprentice, he trained you to be a exorcists, But he can't train me his daughter, his and blood! He trained you a complete stranger!" Kyosaki said rising her sword.

"Kyosaki! What are you doing!?" her mother yelled. Kyosaki slam her sword to the floor board, got up from Allen, stands up her back facing Allen.

"Your face disgusts me I never want to see your face in this town of house ever again if you do I will not hesitate to kill you Allen Walker" Kyosaki said with darkness, walks away.

"Kyosaki come back here and said sorry to this young man! Kyosaki!" Miyuri yelled at her. "Over my dead body" Kyosaki said. Then Miyuri sigh. Lavi helped Allen up.

"I'm so sorry about her" Miyuri said.

"No it alright; just what got her on edge?" Allen Asked her.

"Oh it such a hard story to tell but I'll tell, Kyosaki wasn't always a cold person she was always a kind, caring, sweet, friendly girl, but when she was 5 she saw her best friend get killed by a Akuma and she started killing every evil in this town. She stared training with her older brother, but when she found out she was an exorcist she wasn't not thrill about it, the only part she was thrill about is killing evil and Akuma. At the age 10 when she saw blood she when berserk and started and killing everything in her way. But the only things she cares about is her friends, family especially her three little brothers if anything happen to them only God know what would happen to her." Miyuri explain to them. They were shocked and surprised that Kyosaki had a hard life.

"Mom I'm home" Kazane Kyosaki older brother said walking thought the front door walks in a see Lenalee.

"Well you are a pretty lady" Kazane said grabs her hand and gentle kiss it "the name is Kazane at your service" he said.

"Oh hello I'm Lenalee Lee and theses are my friends Yu Kanda, Allen Walker and Lavi" she said.

"Please to meet you all" Kazane said shaking their hands.

"Mom where is my cute baby sister of mine?" Kazane said walking in to her room see her fixing her blade she walks out of her room and see her brother "Hmph Kazane" Kyosaki said walking to the living room, Allen and Lavi hind behind Kanda. Kyosaki walks over to her blade and picks it up. She comes in the room.

"Kyosaki why don't you wear skirt like Lenalee here" Kazane complain to her. She didn't answer, their little brothers come in the room.

"Hey mom why are these people here" Ryo said.

"Yea when we saw Nii-San attack the old man we thought that they are going to hurt her?" Kai said, Allen got piss.

"Please Kai you know no one can touch or hurt Nii-San, she is awesome" Yoru said.

"These are exorcists that are going to take Kyosaki to control her powers" Miyuri said.

"WHAT!" Kyosaki and her little brother exclaimed.

"Hey Kyosaki you should it would be nice you can wear those cute skirts" Kazane said having images of her in skirts, Kyosaki comes up behind him and punches him on the head cause him to be knocked out.

"Stop having fantasy in skirts you damn pervert!" Kyosaki exclaimed. Miyuri look at time it time for them to get some sleep.

"Ok it time you should get some sleep Kanda, Allen, Lavi you boys will be in the guest room and Lenalee you will be share rooms with Kyosaki Good Night everyone" Miyuri said taking the little one to their room. Kyosaki is outside on the roof looking at the moon and thinking. Kazane walk into the guest and see Allen still up.

"Can't sleep huh?" Kazane ask him.

"Huh? No just thinking" Allen said.

"Kyosaki is it " Kazane said.

"Your sister is she really what your told us?" Allen asked.

"Yeah it still haunts her everyday and night well get some sleep" Kazane said going to his room. Next Morning, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Allen woke and walked downstairs Miyuri made food for everyone. Allen notice Kyosaki is not there.

"Where is Kyosaki?" Allen asked.

"She probably training with her weapons" Ryo said.

"Or on the roof" Kai said.

"Maybe she on the roof training with her weapons" Yoru said.

"What do you mean she's on the roof?" Lavi asked them.

"Oh Nii-San never sleeps she is always on the roof thinking of new ways to kill Akuma" Ryo said and Kai, Yoru nodded. Few moments later Kyosaki come downstairs. Everyone looks at her "can I help you?" Kyosaki asked, Kyosaki walk to the bathroom, turn on the sink splashes cold water on her face looks up see her face in the mirror, she her best friend as an Akuma in the mirror and it said. "Why! Why1 Didn't You Save Me! Kyosaki! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT ME WITH YOUR LIFE YOU BROKE OUR PROMISE YOU BROKE IT!" the Akuma said to her.

"I Did Not Broke Our Promise!" Kyosaki yelled at the mirror then punch it cause a big crash, everyone runs upstairs to the bathroom seeing Kyosaki on the floor breathing hard and a bloody hand.

"She is Dead She's Dead she died because I couldn't protect her she dead because of me" Kyosaki said repeatedly.

"What happen in here?!" Lavi asked.

"Ami she's dead because I couldn't protect her from an Akuma" Kyosaki said. Miyuri was happy that Kyosaki didn't get hurt by one, she fixed Kyosaki bloody hand.

"Tch weak and you call yourself a Exorcist's daughter crying over one person.." Kyosaki punched Kanda before he could finish cause him to hit the wall.

"Call me weak again and I'll hit you again and next time I won't hold back anything" Kyosaki said. She walk to her room and started packing her stuff making sure she had her swords and guns.

The rest of them are in the kitchen drinking coffee, Kai, Ryo, Yoru are staring at Kanda and it cause him to get piss, "can I help you guys?" Kanda asked.

"Do you have a death wish?" Yoru asked him.

"Why did you call our sister weak?" Kai asked.

"Do you want are our sister to kill you?" Ryo also asked.

" I Didn't know she could hit that hard" Kanda said.

"Our sister is the strongest person in the world!" Yoru exclaimed,

"She knows every fighting style know to man!" Kai said.

"She is a master in every weapon out there" Ryo said.

"You guys sure talk about her a lot" Lenalee said.

"It because Nii-San is the most important in our life" all three said.

"What about you mom and your older brother what are they to you guys?" Allen asked.

"Mom is one the who give us love and comfort" they said.

"And Kazane is a old pev that always looking at young girls and short skirts!" They exclaimed. It was noon everyone packed their thing and head out to train, at the train station they said their good-byes and thanks. Kyosaki bends down to her brothers level and told them "I want you guys to protect mom and Kazane and yourself for me can you guys do that right?" Kyosaki asked they nodded she was about to walk away to the train. But Ryo called her, she walk over to him. He had something in his hands "Kyosaki Kai and Yoru and I made this pin for you it will protect from the Akuma and it has your favorite animal see it a wolf" Ryo said to her while showing it to her. She thanked him and her hugged her.

"I love you Kyosaki please be safe!" Ryo cried on her shoulder and Kyosaki was shocked but hugged him back kissed his forehead. Kyosaki walk on the train sees her whole town waving bye to their savor. The train ride was long and quite, Lenalee got up and walk over to Kyosaki, she looking out the window notice Lenalee standing there.

"Wow you have to guts to walk over and sit anywhere near me" Kyosaki said.

"I just want to be your friend" Lenalee said. Kyosaki's hair curtains her face.

"You can't" Kyosaki said.

"Hm? What do you mean I can't be your friend?" Lenalee asked her.

"Every friend I have end ups dead or turned into an Akuma and I can't let that happen to a person like you, you have good friends you don't to have a killing demon like me as a friend" Kyosaki explain to her.

"I don't care if I die! I just wan to be your I hear your brothers talk about you all the time they look up to you and I think that they want you to make friends too!" Lenalee explain to her.

"I guess your right Girly I'll be your friend" Kyosaki said. Lenalee smile they started talking about stuff and other things, Kyosaki told her about her life. They finally reached the Black Order.

"Hey Komui were back and we brought the exorcists you asked us to get!" Lenalee told her brother.

"Good now let Gatekeeper check if he is human" Komui said. Kyosaki got piss when he thought she was a guy, Gatekeeper check if she's human.

"He is human you guys may pass" Gatekeeper said. They got in said. They got inside and they stop because Kyosaki stopped.

"Kyosaki what wrong?" Lenalee asked her.

"Huh? Oh not Allen, Kanda I'm..sorry if I cause you guys pain" Kyosaki said without looking at them.

"Kyosaki it alright don't worry were all friends here right?" Allen asked. Kyosaki nodded.

"Well that is done let go report this to Komui" Lavi said. Timcanpy comes out of Kyosaki coat and lands on Allen's head.

You were with Kyosaki this whole time Timcanpy" Allen said. They report to Komui and Kyosaki meet Hevlaska and stuff, Lenalee showed Kyosaki around the Order. First for once Kyosaki can call Lenalee her friend. They walk around they see Kanda. "Hey pretty boy!" Kyosaki called him. He got pissed, "what happen to I'm sorry Kyosaki?" Kanda asked her.

"That is a side of me that you will se once and only once tell anyone about that I will kill you in your sleep" Kyosaki told him.

"I like the other Kyosaki better" Kanda said to himself. Lenalee and Kyosaki walk to the dining hall to eat. Then show her to her room, Kyosaki settled down her stuff lay on her bed. Thinking why dose her father want her here. Kyosaki got up was about to change, but there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Kyosaki Komui want you in his office" Lavi said opening the door, and sees Kyosaki almost done taking off her shirt. Lavi started blushing and closes the door. Behind the door Lavi had hearts in his eye and yelled "Strike!".

Kyosaki finish and walked to Komui's office "so you're the chief around here huh? I thought you were more responsible and mature" Kyosaki said.

"Hmph you are really a brat" Komui told Kyosaki.

"Hey you will get use to it Chief" Kyosaki said.

"So you're the one that Cross want us to train? Hm I have heard from Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda that your are the ''strongest person in the worlds?" Komui asked Kyosaki.

"If you call knowing every fighting style to man and know how to use every weapon strong, yep I am" Kyosaki said.

"Hmm you are very cocky you know that" Komui told Kyosaki.

"Hm I did live with Cross for 17 years I may learned a few things from him" Kyosaki said.

The story of Kyosaki Marian begins.


	3. Chapter 2: FourMonthsLivingIn BlackOrder

Chapter 2: Four months living in the Black Order

Four months living in the Black Order,(A/N: I'm lazy) Kyosaki and everyone in the Order got along very well but some people still don't know that Kyosaki is a girl. Lavi always trys to flirt with Kyosaki and Allen trys to get her on a date, Kanda acts like he doesn't care about her, Kyosaki and Lenalee became the bestest friends ever they tell each other everything.

In Edo Japan, Miyuri and her sons are shopping for items for their home, a flash of red passes Miyuri eyes, "Cross is that you?" Miyuri said.

"Miyuri it been a while has it? Cross said. Miyuri drop her bag and runs up to Cross and hug him.

"You idiot you could if call first" Miyuri said crying on his shoulder, Miyuri, Cross and their kids walk back to their home. Ryo, Kai, Yoru started playing with their father. "Heh I issed you guys too" Cross said.

"It been forever dad" Ryo said.

"Yeah it been forever" Kai said.

"Yup" Yoru said.

"Well I'm back now; where is your sister?" Cross asked.

"Nii-San is with the Black Order now training with your apprentice" They said.

"Well let pay them a visits" Cross said.

In the Black Order Kyosaki and Kanda are training with each other.

"Wow Kyosaki I have to say you have gotten better" Kanda told her.

"Thanks pretty-boy" Kyosaki told him.

"Heh four months and you still call me pretty-boy, in face I'm the only one in the Order with a nickname from you, but you call everyone by their name expect me, Kyosaki do you have a crush on me?" Kanda asked her. Kyosaki blushed and tackled Kanda to the ground.

"Heh you wish pretty-boy" Kyosaki told him.

"Oh really then why are you on top of me?" Kanda said with a smirk Kyosaki eye started twitching and started punching him and they started yelling at each other.

"Lenalee Kyosaki and Kanda are arguing again!" Komui told her.

"On it!" Lenalee said, stopping Kyosaki from killing Kanda.

"Stupid Jerk" Kyosaki said.

"Heh' Kanda said with smirk. They finish their training they walk to Komui's office Allen and Lavi are waiting for them. "IT seem like 6 present are in the Order" Kyosaki said.

"Yea but who or what is in the Order" Kanda said.

"Maybe a other exorcists" Allen said. "Right you are Allen and his family" a dark shadow said.

"Wait I know that voice" Allen said. Cross step out the shadow.

"Master what are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"General what a big surprise that you're here" Komui said. Kyosaki grab her sword and runs up Cross and have her swords near his neck.

"Ahhhh! Someone stop him he going to kill him! Kanda!, Allen!, Lavi!, Lenalee! Anybody help General Cross!" Komui exclaimed. Kyosaki got up from Cross.

"Why are you here anyway you said you will never come here ever again" Kyosaki told him.

"What can't a master visits his apprentice and….His Daughter?" Cross asked.

"WHAT YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER SINCE WHEN AND WHO!?" Komui and the of them said shockley.

"Wow Komui I'm surprised I send a letter to find a exorcists in Japan I'm sure you four know who I'm talking about" Cross said pointing to the main four.

"Lenalee who is he talking about?" Komui asked her.

"Kyosaki is really Kyosaki Marian General Cross's daughter" Lenalee said. Komui and his team was shocked after hearing that.

"KYOSAKI where is my cute baby sister!" Kazane yell meeting her and everyone else he stops and stares at Kyosaki and started blushing like crazy.

"Um Kazane you okay there?" Lavi asked. Kazane walk up to Kyosaki with a deep blush. Hug her from behind "Kyosaki I miss you so much!" Kazane said he let her go. Kyosaki kicked him.

"Never ever hug me from behind" Kyosaki said with venom.

"Kyosaki how come you didn't tell us you were a female" Komui said.

"Um Komui everyone in Order knows Kyosaki is a girl you were the only one that didn't know" Lenalee said. Everyone were discuses about stuff and talking. Kyosaki walk to her room and falls asleep. Allen, Lavi went to her room to check on her. In their mind *she is so cute*. A shadow creeps over them sending chills down their backs.

"May I ask why were you two spying on my daughter?!" Cross said.

"We were just making sure she was asleep!" Allen said scarily.

"We heard that she never sleeps!" Lavi also said scarily.

"Oh alright carry on" Cross said walking away. They both sigh Allen was to tried to check on her again, so he went to his room. Lavi walk into her room closes the door. Walks over to her bed, Kyosaki looks like an Angel when she's sleeping, leans over and gives her kiss on her lips, it was a soft, sweet kiss.

"Awesome in you face Allen!" Lavi whispers walks out of her room to his. Next Morning, Kyosaki woke up with the strangest feeling ever.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyosaki asked herself. She got out of the bed and got dress, walk out her room. Meets her friends in the dining hall. Once she sits everyone was staring at her. "This is what happen when you're a General's daughter everyone looks at you like I'm monster or something" Kyosaki said.

"Well they should mind their own damn business' said.

"Aw pretty-boy dose care" Kyosaki said. Her friends laughed and she Kyosaki smile. Like everyday the same things happen, Lavi flirting with Kyosaki, Allen tries to get a date with her, Kyosaki and Kanda trains with each Kyosaki trys to kill him Lenalee has to stop it.

Kyosaki walks to Komui's office sees paper, books, files everywhere. "Um and I thought this place was already mess but now it even messier" Kyosaki said.

"Ahhhh! You little monsters stop it! No don't touch! Please someone help!" Komui exclaimed he falls to floor then looks up and sees Kyosaki. "Oh Kyosaki help me there is three little monster here messing everything up!" Komui cried.

"Hey no you put that there " Yoru said.

"Whatever dude" Kai said.

"Wait I know those voices" Kyosaki said. Kyosaki walk to the noise see her little brothers, they stop and looks at Kyosaki

"Nii-San!" all three of them run up to her. Kyosaki was surprised to see her brothers here.

"Yoru, Kai, Ryo what are you guys doing here?" Kyosaki asked.

"We are here with mom and dad to visits you" they said. Komui got up from the floor and walk to Kyosaki.

"Kyosaki you know theses boys?" Komui asked her.

"Of course I do theses are my little brothers Yoru, Kai, Ryo" said Kyosaki said. They smile at Komui looking so innocent.

"Well they made a mess in the office and I will not stand and let them look at me with those eyes!" Komui said.

"I got under control Komui, Yoru!, Kai!, Ryo!, Clean this mess I will teach you how to make stink bombs" Kyosaki said. They got excited, and started fixing the office. Komui was shocked to see the office so clean and organized.

Kyosaki's life has gotten better with her friends, but she is still badass.


End file.
